


Álmok és tetemek

by Suonjar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar
Summary: Krimiparódia! A mindenki által hőn szeretett JJ-t meggyilkolták! Minden jel arra mutat, hogy Viktor Nikiforov volt a tettes, de vajon hol a hulla, és miért olyan ideges Yuri Plisetsky? Katsuki nyomozógyakornok ezt hivatott kideríteni – amennyiben nem halálozik el koffein-túladagolásban.





	Álmok és tetemek

**Author's Note:**

> Hallgatmány: Queen – Bohemian Rhapsody.  
> Az ötlet pedig ebből a posztból jött, amit aztán kitárgyaltunk Kiddennel: https://yuri-on-what.tumblr.com/post/164462332007/yurio-mama-i-just-killed-a-man-yurio-put-a-gun

Viktor szép álmából a jóképű nyomozógyakornokkal arra riadt, hogy a csengő sikolt a ház csendjébe. Korán kelő volt, de hajnali fél háromkor felébredni neki sem volt ínyére, így a fejére húzta a takaróját, és reménykedett abban, hogy látogatója veszi a lapot, és diszkréten távozik.

Nem tette.

Lakótársa és egyben legjobb barátja azonnali (értsd: amint kivakarta magát az ágyból) kasztrálást helyezett kilátásba a másik szobából, amennyiben nem fogadja kedves látogatóját. Viktor nem szeretett volna megválni alsó fele legfőbb ékétől, főleg azért, mert az nagyon fontos szerepet játszott a jóképű nyomozógyakornokról szóló fantáziáiban. Ezt a fantáziáját lassanként szerette volna valóra váltani, habár a másik férfival egyelőre még csak csevegő viszonyban álltak, mert az ő kisboltjukban vette a reggeli kávéját és a napilapot. Viktor már azt is lesasolta a másik igazolványáról – amit azért vetetett elő vele, mert az istennek se hitte el, hogy ilyen cukipofával nyomozónak tanul –, hogy Yuuri Katsukinak hívják.

Most viszont nem foglalkozhatott a szép ábrándokkal, melyek központi alakja ez a szépszemű nyomozógyakornok volt. Nyögve feltápászkodott, és kinézett az ablakon, ahonnan pont rálátott a kertre és a bejárati ajtóra.

A kerti kapuban egy ismerős, szőke üstökű alak álldogált, már ha a lámpák csalóka fényének hinni lehetett. Mögötte egy nagy, fekete szemeteszsák volt, amibe a miheztartás végett néha belerúgott, ha az mozdulni látszott.

Viktor összevonta a szemöldökét. Mégis mit keres nála munkaadója unokája éjnek évadján? Alkalmanként korrepetálta a fiút művészettörténetből, néha eljártak bowlingozni (mindig csúnyán alulmaradt, s nem azért, hogy ezzel a fiú kedvére járjon), és az sem volt ritka, hogy hívatlanul beállított hozzá, de ez volt az első alkalom, hogy ezt ilyen hajnali órán tette.  
Fontos lehet, s ez kíváncsivá tette Viktort. Azt pedig tudhatta volna, hogy a kíváncsisága általában bajba sodorja. Hiába ignorálta volna azonban, Yuri felveri az egész utcát, ha arról van szó, hogy észrevegye.

A fiú harmadszorra is csengetett, és Viktor hallotta Christ, amint német káromkodásokat szajkózva felül az ágyban. Jobbnak látta magára kapni egy pongyolát, és sebesen lerohant a lépcsőn, hogy fogadja a jelenleg igencsak kéretlen látogatót.

\- Mi tartott ennyi ideig?! – mordult rá a fiú, amikor kinyitotta a bejárati ajtót. További kérdések nélkül elkezdte bevonszolni a hatalmas zsákot, ami a nyögéseiből ítélve igencsak súlyos volt. Viktor elmerengett, vajon mi lehet benne – nem Yurira vallana, ha mondjuk nem kívánt állatkölyköket hozna hozzá elintézni. És amúgy se tenné meg.

\- Segítsek?

\- Igen, baszd meg, ezért jöttem hozzád!

Viktor keresztbe fonta a karját. – Szebben is kérhetnéd.

Yuri gyilkos pillantást vetett rá, de végül nem szólt be többet. – Fogd meg a hóna alatt.  
Milyen hóna alatt, akarta kérdezni, de gyorsan választ kapott rá, amikor a zsák alá nyúlt. Abban halálra ítélt kiskutyáknál sokkal rosszabb volt – egy ember. Nyugalmi állapotából ítélve hulla. Viktor szívverése rögtön háromszorosára gyorsult a normálisnál, tenyerét és homlokát pedig kiverte a hideg verejték.

Ennyit arról, hogy a jóképű nyomozóval fog randizni. Vagy az álmairól, hogy híres és gazdag művész lesz, aki majd a tengerparti házukban naplementét festeget, míg várja haza az izgalmas munkájából a fent nevezett jóképű nyomozót. Mázlija lesz, ha ezt az egészet egyáltalán megússza börtön nélkül.

\- Ne finnyáskodj már.

\- Miért hozzám hoztad? – jajdult, amikor végül biztosan megfogta a testet a hóna alatt.

\- Egy: te vagy a legközelebb. Kettő: Bekához nem vihetem, barátok voltak.

\- Ki ez egyáltalán?

\- Leroy.

\- Az ki?

\- Már senki – dörmögte sötéten.

Az egykori körülbelül akkora lehetett, mint Viktor, aki szerencsére jó erőben volt, de elképzelése sem volt arról, miként cibálta el egészen idáig Yuri egyedül. Mégsem rakhatta be egy taxiba, nem igaz?!

Ketten együtt elcipelték a hullát a kert hátsó részébe, és Yuri jelentőségteljesen elengedte Chris frissen ásott virágágyásánál. Chris meg fogja őket ölni. Hacsak előbb nem kapja el a rendőrség. Sőt, maga Yuuri Katsuki, és ez most nem egy szexi, kibilincselős álom lesz.

Yuri elkezdte a zacskóra lapátolni a drága virágföldet, és amint az egyenletesen, egy centi rétegben fedte azt, eldobta a lapátot, és leporolta a kezét. Viktor elszörnyedve meredt rá.

\- Mi történt egyáltalán?

\- Beleszaladt a konyhaszekrény sarkába.

Viktor hitetlenkedve biccentette oldalra a fejét.

\- Rendben, lehet, hogy segítettem neki.

\- És most mi lesz?

\- Reggel jövök, és eltűntetem rendesen. Most csak kellett valami hely elrejteni.

Viktor nem szerette volna tudni annak a mikéntjét, hogyan fogja eltűntetni – ha jól emlékezett, akkor a fiú elég jó volt kémiából, habár tudását eddig padgyújtogatásra és kulcslyukos robbantgatásokra használta. Úgy néz ki, most szintet fog lépni.

Elméjében millió kérdés sorjázott, úgymint: mennyi időbe telik, míg elkezdik keresni ezt a Leroy gyereket, Makkachinnak vajon az lesz-e az első dolga, hogy kiássa a tetemet, amint kiengedi, és hogy a tizenöt éves Yurit vajon javítóintézetbe zárják-e vagy fiatalkorúak börtönébe. Viktor úgy vélte, hogy a fiúnak jó dolga van nagyapja gyámsága alatt, még ha a kollégiumban is kényszerült lakni, mert Nikolai egy félórányira lévő faluban lakott, ahonnan minden egyes reggel bedöcögött a régi ladájával. Bár az igaz volt, hogy Yuri mindig is sokat megengedhetett magának, és nem enyhén volt elkényeztetve. Viktor nem kritizálta túl sokat Nikolai nevelését, mert egyrészt semmi köze sem volt hozzá, másrészt pedig szerette a munkáját, és szüksége is volt rá. S lám, most meglett annak az eredménye, hogy nem nyitotta ki a száját. Yuri annyira megkedvelte, hogy hullával ajándékozta meg. Akár egy macska, az is döglött egeret hoz annak, akit szeret.

\- Itt alszol? – kérdezte végül azt megelőzendő, hogy Yuri őt is segíti jobb létre szenderülni. Az a lapát azért még a keze ügyében volt.

\- Francokat – hangzott az udvarias felelet.

Viktor mélységesen megkönnyebbült. Elég lesz azt megmagyarázni Chrisnek, hogy miért így néz ki az új virágágyása, nemhogy még egy véreskezű, morcos tinédzser is aludjon náluk.

Amint Yuri elment, Viktor végigsikálta a karját, levette földes pongyoláját, és bedőlt az ágyba reménykedve abban, hogy gyorsan el fogja feledni a történteket.

Reményei meghallgattatásra találtak, mert reggelre csak egy rossz álomnak tűnt az egész, Chris virágágyásában pedig csak a megtaposott virágok hervadoztak hulla helyett.

 

*

 

Viktor nyúzott volt reggel annak ellenére, hogy álomnak hitte az éjszaka történteket. Megsétáltatta Makkachint, elköszönt Christől, majd munkába sietett.

Csak az vigasztalta, hogy nagy valószínűséggel viszontlátja Yuurit. Így is lett: éppen a csokikat töltötte fel, amikor vidáman felcsendült az ajtó fölé akasztott szélcsengő, és besétált Yuuri. Viktor menten elfeledte a rossz éjszakáját, habár Yuuri sem tűnt éppen kialudtnak. Egyszer elárulta neki, hogy nem éppen reggeli pacsirta, s Viktor azóta különös gonddal készítette a kávéját.

\- Szép reggelt – ragyogott rá Viktor. – A szokásosat?

\- Jó reggelt… nem, egy dupla eszpresszót kérek.

Viktor felvonta a szemöldökét. – Nocsak, hosszú nap lesz?

Yuuri álmoskásan megdörgölte a nyakát. Viktor nagyon szerette volna, ha nem gombolja nyakig az ingét, vagy ha nem hordja azt a ronda babakék nyakkendőt. Ha egyszer járni fognak, akkor az lesz az első dolga, hogy ajándékoz neki egy rendeset.

\- Ne is mondja… - Kotorászni kezdett a farzsebében, és előhúzott egy enyhén meghajlott fényképet. – Mondja, nem látta véletlenül ezt a fiút?

Viktor megnézte a fényképet. A fiú nem lehetett több húsznál, vadul vigyorgott a kamerába, kék szemei élénken csillogtak napbarnított arcában. Megrázta a fejét, habár az elméjébe valamiért bekúszott az éjszakai álomnak vélt történés.

\- Jean-Jacques Leroy, körülbelül olyan magas lehet, mint ön. Éjjel tűnt el a helyi kollégiumból.

\- Nem lehet, hogy kilógott? – vetette fel Viktor a kézenfekvő lehetőséget.

\- Lehet, bár azt mondta a nevelő, hogy nagyon becsületes, mélyen vallásos fiú, aki sosem csinálna ilyet.

Viktor felhorkant, mert eszébe jutottak diákévei. – Az nem jelent semmit.

\- Szerintem sem – biccentett Yuuri. – Azért köszönöm. Remélhetőleg tényleg csak lógni akart a suliból, és délutánra megkerül.

Viktor örült, hogy el kellett fordulnia, míg a kávét készítette. Valamiért egyre tisztábban derengett neki az álma, amiben Yuri és az a nagy, fekete szemeteszsák szerepelt.

\- Hogyhogy önnek adták az ügyet?

\- Egy elszökött fiú után nem küldenek főállású nyomozót – legyintett Yuuri –, azzal a gyakornokot ugráltatják. – A pultra helyezett három csokit, és Viktor már korábban kifigyelte, hogy stresszevő. Odacsúsztatott még mellé egy negyediket is egy kacsintással, hogy a ház ajándéka. Yuuri édesen pirulva fogadta, s nagy zavarában ott felejtette az újságját.

Viktor egészen addig bámulta Yuuri biciklizve távolodó alakját, míg el nem tűnt a következő sarkon. Nagyot sóhajtott.

Ma is udvarolt egy kicsit kiválasztottjának.

 

*

 

Chrisnek sem volt túlságosan fényes reggele – talán a legrosszabb a társaságból. Az előző nap előkészített virágágyat feldúlva találta, Makkachin sem hallgatott a szavára, mert izgatottan csóválva a farkát rohangált körbe-körbe, hogy aztán kaparni kezdje a fészerajtót. Chris kinyitotta, mert szüksége volt egy kapára és egy gereblyére.

Az apró helyiségben rejtőző test nemes egyszerűséggel engedett a gravitációnak, és rádőlt. Chris először megdöbbenten kiáltott, aztán sikoltott, amikor a test nem mozdult róla. Makkachin volt olyan kedves, és segített neki kimászni alóla.

Chris remegő kézzel hívta a rendőrséget, hogy aztán hasonlóan remegő hangon elmondja, mi történt. A hatóságok biztosították, hogy nemsokára kiküldik az üggyel megbízott nyomozógyakornokot (ha elérik), várjon türelmesen, és egy tapodtat se mozduljon a helyről. Chrisnek esze ágában sem volt elmenni, ugyanis remegő lábai nem bírták a súlyát. Leült hát a szétdúlt virágágyásba, és a sírás határán várta a megváltást.

Az ígért nyomozó helyett először egy csapat rendőr érkezett, akik egy sárga szalaggal bekerítették a területet, majd bekísérték a zaklatott Christ a házba. És aztán otthagyták. Makkachin vigasztalóan nyalogatta a kezét, Kisasszony pedig felugrott az ölébe dorombolni megérezvén, hogy gazdájának most különösen szüksége van a törődésre. Chris gépesen simogatta a macska hófehér szőrét.

Úgy egy óra múlva csengetés hallatszott, és Chris sietve kinyitotta az ajtót a gyakornoknak, akit hamvas arcából és riadt tekintetéből jóval fiatalabbnak becsült magánál. Bizonyára az ázsiai gének a ludasak. A férfi bemutatkozott, igazolványt nyújtott. Chrisnek halványan ismerős volt a név, de nem rémlett hirtelen, honnan.

\- Mesélje el, mi történt – kérte Katsuki gyakornok, és volt olyan figyelmes, hogy felrakott forrni teavizet.

\- Reggel kimentem befejezni a kerti munkálatokat, de a virágágyást feldúlva találtam – kezdett bele Chris a macskáját ölelgetve. – Aztán kinyitottam a fészerajtót, mert a kutya rettenetesen kaparta, és egyszer csak rám borult… mit is mondott, hogy hívták? Igen, a Leroy fiú… szörnyű volt.

Yuuri megértően biccentett. – Elhiszem.

\- Esküszöm, hogy nem én voltam! Én csak egy egyszerű kertész vagyok, nem is ismertem…

\- Nyugodjon meg, kérem, senki sem gyanúsítja – mondta finoman Katsuki nyomozógyakornok. Legalábbis egyelőre semmi sem mutatott arra, hogy Chrisnek bármi köze lenne az ügyhöz azon túl, hogy megtalálta szerencsétlen áldozatot. Sokkos állapotban telefonált a rendőrkapitányságra, teljesen közreműködött – a gyilkos bizonyára nem így viselkedne. Rendben, elég gyakran mondták neki a társai, hogy naiv, de Yuuri most a megérzéseire hagyatkozva tudta, hogy Chris ártatlan.

\- Egyedül lakik?

\- Nem, van egy lakótársam, Viktor… megadjam az elérhetőségét?

\- Kérem.

\- Amúgy itt dolgozik nem messze a kisboltban.

\- Akkor ismerem – mosolyogott el puhán Katsuki gyakornok, és Chrisnek hirtelen beugrott, honnan ismerős a neve. Ez az a nyomozópalánta, akiért úgy odavan Viktor! Biztos örülni fog, ha odaküldi hozzá… Viktor minden alkalmat megragadott, hogy beszéljen vele, bár kicsit átlagosabb kinézetű volt, mint ahogy leírta. Persze Chris sem rugdosta volna ki az ágyából, ha úgy adódik, de nem volt annyira az esete.

A víz közben felforrt, és Katsuki gyakornok elkészítette a teát. Lerakta Chris elé a bögrét, aki fújkálni kezdte a forró italt. Hirtelen úgy érezte, hogy nem is ő van otthon.

\- Fel tud esetleg idézni valami szokatlan történést az utóbbi pár órából?

Chris bőszen ráncolta a homlokát. – Mintha valaki csöngetett volna hajnalban… de az is lehet, hogy csak álmodtam. Kérdezze meg Viktort, biztos készséggel válaszol a kérdéseire, habár elég lyukas az agya.

Viktor nem fog örülni ennek a megjegyzésnek, de megérdemli, ha valóban miatta ébredt fel éjszaka. Legalábbis, ha nem álmodta az egészet. Ha pedig igen, akkor majd kiérdemli később.

\- Meg tudná mutatni, merre van a helyszín?

Chris már értette, miért tetszik annyira Viktornak a nyomozógyakornok. Olyan kis aranyosan udvarias volt, mindent kért, sosem követelt, habár simán megtehette volna, hogy keresztülmasírozik a házon, hogy bizonyítékokat gyűjtsön ellene. Otthagyta hát a teáját, lehessegette az újonnan az ölébe telepedett Kisasszonyt, és kivezette a nyomozógyakornokot. 

A kert a beszélgetésük alatt újabb dúlásnak volt tanúja. Egy szakaszon leszakadt a sárga jelzőszalag, a hullának nyoma sem volt, de nem is mutattak arra nyomok, hogy elhúzták volna a testet.

Katsuki gyakornok pont olyan finom hangsúllyal káromkodott, ahogy beszélt is. Chrisre villant a tekintete, aki kerekre tágult szemekkel, enyhén elnyílt ajkakkal, dermedten ácsorgott a hátsó ajtóban. Amikor beengedte a férfit, még biztosan volt hulla…

\- Meg kell kérnem, hogy maradjon itthon.

Ebben legalább nem volt semmi új. Chris ma nagyon jó volt abban, hogy a helyén maradjon. 

*

Viktornak viszonylag unalmas délelőttje volt, miután Yuuri megejtette a szokásos látogatását. Kiszolgált pár vevőt, rendezgette az árukészletet, aztán délben, épp amikor belekezdett volna az ebédszünetébe, elkezdődtek a telefonhívások.

\- Hol a hulla?! – visította a telefonba Yuri, és Viktornak hallása megőrzése érdekében távolabb kellett tartania a készüléket.

\- Nem tudom, miről beszélsz, Yurochka.

\- Ne tegyél úgy, mintha… már az összes kopó őt keresi. Meg gondolom engem is.

\- Oh…

Szóval nem álom volt – Viktor is hatalmas slamasztikában van, amiből nincs kiút, főleg úgy, hogy Yuuri ne úgy nézzen rá, mint egy utolsó, megvetendő bűnözőre.

\- Szóval? Hova dugtad?

\- Én nem mozdítottam el onnan, ahová raktuk.

\- Akkor hol van?

\- Fogalmam sincs. Nézd meg még egyszer, egy hulla nem mászik el csak úgy.

A két sor között ácsorgó öreg néni egyre furábban figyelte, és már régóta nem a kezében tartott termék ismertetőjét olvasta. Viktornak volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ezt a beszélgetést nem telefonon kellene folytatni.

\- Faszomat nézem, nyüzsögnek a házatoknál a zsaruk! – csattant fel, és Viktor összerezzent. Ez Yuuri ügye volt, már egészen biztos, hogy tudomást szerzett róla, csak egy pillanat, hogy eljusson hozzá, és rájöjjön, hogy hazudott neki… - Mindegy, ha nincs hulla, gyilkosság sincs. Átmegyek Bekához.

Olyan hirtelen vágta le a telefont, hogy Viktor még pislogott egy kicsit a semmibe. Fel nem tudta fogni, hogyan lehet ilyen patyolat tiszta a fiú lelkiismerete, hogy egyszerűen átmenjen Bekához, akiről azt mondta, ennek a Leroynak volt a barátja, akit Yuri hidegvérrel elintézett.

Yuri után a felzaklatott Chris hívta, akire rázuhant a fészerből az eltűnt srác hullája. Viktor sápadtan hallgatta – ő úgy emlékezett, hogy a virágágyásba tették, de ezek szerint tényleg félig aludt közben. Vajon ez enyhítő körülmény a bíróságon? Chris csak beszélt és beszélt, aztán félvállról megjegyezte, hogy amúgy elindította felé azt a cuki gyakornokot, akiről állandóan áradozik, és nem kell megköszönnie, nagyon szívesen tette. Viktor persze bármikor képes volt örülni Yuurinak, de most elszorult a torka. Yuuri a törvény mellett fog állni, akármilyen szépen is néz rá.

Így hát ellenállást nem tanúsítva felemelte a kezeit, amint Yuuri belépett a boltba. A férfit ez enyhén meglepte és megmosolyogtatta; nem volt hozzászokva, hogy bárki is megijedjen tőle.

\- Azt hiszem, van egy kis megbeszélnivalónk.

Viktor nagyot nyelt. Vége a játszmának, Yuri helyett őt fogják dutyiba dugni.

\- Szóval, kérem, bezárná a boltot? Nem itt szeretném megtárgyalni.

A vevőket kérni sem kellett, mert önszántukból menekültek. Nikolai nem fog örülni a fejleményeknek – nem csak az unokáját fogja elveszteni, hanem a legjobb dolgozóját is. Habár… Yuri megmenekülhet, ha magára vállalja a gyilkosságot.

\- Nem én voltam – bökte ki végül Viktor az első eszébe jutó mondatot, és engedte, hogy Yuuri a hátára téve a kezét hazakísérje. Nem egészen ilyen helyzetben képzelte el ezt a jelenetet (hanem mondjuk egy jól sikerült romantikus vacsora után), de ha nincs más, akkor ez is megteszi majd alapanyagnak a fantáziáihoz.

\- Gondolom, a lakótársa már tájékoztatta a történtekről – kezdett bele Yuuri, amikor már a konyhájukban ültek, és mindenki a maga teáját fújdogálta. Viktor azt sem tudta, hogy van itthon teafű. – Christophe talált reggel egy hullát a fészerben. Itt vannak a fotók: látja, ő az, akiről kérdeztem. Szívesen hinném máshogy, de akkor elég gyanúsan viselkedett. Éppen ezért el tudná mesélni nekünk, merre járt éjjel?

\- Aludtam, mint minden átlagos ember – felelte száraz torokkal.

\- Hajnalban becsöngettek – szúrta közbe Chris. Viktor meg akarta fojtani. A legjobb barátja sem hiszi már az ártatlanságát? Biztos ez a bosszúja a letarolt virágokért. Amiről nem egészen Viktor tehetett. És az is egy teljesen más kérdés, hogy nem egészen volt ártatlan.

\- Igen, ki volt az?

Viktor pillantása ide-oda cikázott a két másik férfi között. Valószínű, hogy őt tartják a gyilkosnak. Arra gondolt, hogy Nikolai milyen hálás lesz, ha kihúzza a slamasztikából egy szem unokáját. Talán még egy jó ügyvédet is fogad neki, és amennyiben egyszer kijut a börtönből, biztosan jobban fog neki fizetni a kisbolti munkáért.

\- Rendben, én voltam – emelte fel újra a kezeit. Chris döbbenten kapott lélegzet után, és Yuuri is élesen szívta be a levegőt.

\- És én még azt hittem, hogy csak a virágaimat gyilkoltad meg!

Yuuri a fejét csóválta, és a csalódottságot látni gyönyörű szemeiben ezerszer rosszabb volt, mint amikor Yuri beállított hozzá az eltüntetendő hullával.

\- Ezt sajnálattal hallom. Be kell vinnem, Viktor.

Viktor szó nélkül nyújtotta a csuklóit, hogy Yuuri rácsattinthassa a bilincseket. Ennyit az álmairól és a jövendőbeli férjéről.

 

*

 

Viktor Nikiforovot szóra bírni nem volt túl nagy kunszt. Az egyedüli probléma az volt, hogy körülbelül percenként változtatta vallomása tartalmát. A szituáció felettébb kellemetlen volt Yuuri számára is, mert nagyon kedvelte az eladót, aki mindig olyan finom kávét készített neki. Most is nagyon szüksége lett volna egyre, ugyanis az ügytől megfájdult a feje, főleg mióta a hullának lába kélt.

\- Akkor foglaljuk össze: éjszaka becsengetett önhöz az áldozat, ön birtok-és csendháborításért lecsapta egy lapáttal, majd elásta a virágágyásban, ahonnan aztán a hulla magától, mindennemű segítség nélkül a fészerbe vándorolt. Újra megkérdezem: kik voltak a társai?

\- Senki!

Yuuri sóhajtott. Utálta ezt az egész ügyet, utálta, hogy faggatnia kell Viktort. – Nézze, én kedvelem magát. Mindkettőnknek egyszerűbb lesz, ha szépen vall, aztán meglátom, tudok-e enyhíteni a büntetésén.

Viktor gyönyörű, égkék szemeiben már könnyek csillogtak. Yuuri igyekezett nem meghatódni tőlük, még ha a férfi olyan istentelenül is szép volt szomorúan. – Egyedül voltam.

Yuuri fáradtan sóhajtott, majd elővette a bolt biztonsági felvételeit tartalmazó kazettát, amit magukhoz vettek, miután behozta Viktort.

\- Márpedig itt a tettestársával beszél.

A felvételen világosan és érthetően egy hulláról volt szó, ami nem mászhatott el csak úgy a helyéről. Viktor a tenyerébe temetve arcát rázta a fejét. Yuuri képtelen volt tovább hallgatni ezt, muszáj volt kimennie levegőzni.

Az automata kávéja pocsék volt, sehogy sem összehasonlítható Viktoréval, amire most mindennél jobban szüksége volt. De Viktor a gyanúsítottja volt, nem állíthatja csak úgy oda a kávéfőzőhöz, hogy csináljon neki kávét. Fáradtan megdörgölte az arcát. Miért van az, hogy mindig az ilyen bajkeverők tetszenek meg neki? Most is segíteni akart, és alig bírta elnyomni a megérzését, miszerint nem Viktor az, akit igazából keresnek.

Amikor először besétált abba a kisboltba, Viktor teljesen ártalmatlan eladónak tűnt. Csevegtek, nevetgéltek. Viktor elmesélte, hogy ő igazából festő, csak még nem igazán jött be neki a művészbiznisz. Ki gondolta volna, hogy képes ilyen erőszakos, véres cselekedetre? Pedig… pedig a héten már tényleg rákészült arra, hogy elhívja randizni, még ha biztos is volt az elutasításban. Viktor tuti csak a rendőrökről szóló sztereotípiák miatt csúsztatott oda neki különböző édességeket, amikre Yuuri ruhatára azt mondta, hogy nem kellene elfogyasztania. De mit tehetett – ajándék volt.

Olyan stresszes volt, hogy a mai adagját már el is tüntette, pedig ő kivételesen ellenállni akart. Kedvtelenül kavargatta a gyenge, ízetlen automatalöttyöt, és csak akkor riadt fel a merengésből, amikor valaki megkocogtatta a vállát.

\- Ne aludj el, Yuuri, fájni fog a hátad.

Yuuri azonnal felkapta a fejét, és pillantása összetalálkozott legjobb barátjáéval. – Phichit!

\- Hallottam az ügyedről, nagyon csúnya… De mondd csak, miért ezt a rossz löttyöt iszod, nem a jóképű boltos srácnál szoktad venni a kávét?

Yuuri szenvedve felnyögött. – Azt nem hallottad, ki a gyanúsított?

\- Csak nem… ? – kerekedett el Phichit szeme.

\- Én is ezt gondoltam, de… minden bizonyíték ellene szól, ott vannak az ujjlenyomatai, ráadásul összevissza beszél. Hiába szeretném azt hinni, hogy semmi köze hozzá, ha egyszer…

\- Ez a megérzésed? – vágott közbe Phichit. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki nem nevette ki értük. Fő gúnyolója a logika bajnoka, Seung-gil Lee volt, akihez a többiek előszeretettel csatlakoztak, ha éppen nem volt jobb szórakozásuk, és Yuuri hiába érvelt volna azzal, hogy a megérzései már többször helyes nyomra vezették, nem vették komolyan ilyenkor.

\- Igen… szerintem véd valakit.

Phichit hümmögött. – Nos, akkor nincs más dolgod, mint kideríteni, hogy kit.

\- És azt mégis hogyan? – nyöszörgött Yuuri. Kezdett fájni a feje, és ez a béna lötty nem tett semmi jót a vérnyomásával, ami ijesztően alacsony volt.

\- Hát, ha nem beszél magától, akkor ravaszabb trükkökhöz kell folyamodnod – vélte a másik férfi. – Még ott van a szekrényemben az a…

\- Szó sem lehet róla, hogy felveszem _azt_! – ellenkezett.

Phichit megrántotta a vállát. – Akkor vacakolj vele tovább. De hidd el, ha meglát abban a ruhában, akkor dalolni fog, mint a kismadár, ha nekem van igazam, és valóban úgy odavan érted. Márpedig tuti nekem van igazam.

\- Csak kedves volt… - suttogta Yuuri, és a szíve ismét sajgott. Igen, Viktor kedves volt, nagyon kedves, akkor hogy követhetett el ilyesmit, amiért Yuurinak börtönbe kell csuknia? Árulás…

Yuuri hamar belátta, hogy elég kétségbeesett ahhoz, hogy megfogadja barátja tanácsát, és elővegye végső eszközét, amit csak suttogva tanítottak az iskolában: a csábítást. Phichit elégedetten vigyorgott, amikor magára húzta a tapadós, fekete bőrnadrágot, kölcsönadott neki egy vörös inget, amit aztán segített neki betűrni, mert Yuuri vállán és mellkasán kicsit jobban feszült, mint rajta. A nadrág korca a derekába mart, de Phichit szerint meg kell szenvedni a szépségért. Phichit szemöldökét rángatva körbefüttyögte, amit csak akkor hagyott abba, amikor Yuuri kilátásba helyezett neki is egy bilincset.

\- Ebben Viktor _könyörögni fog_ , hogy megkötözd – kacsintott rá. Yuuri csak a szemét forgatta.

Annál nagyobb volt a meglepetése, amikor Viktor álla szabályosan leesett, ahogy belépett a kihallgató helyiségbe, és rögtön kibökött egy nevet.

\- Yuri.

\- Igen? – pislogott meglepetten Yuuri; Viktorral görcsösen magázódtak, pedig a férfi alig pár évvel volt nála idősebb. Nem tudta, hogy hirtelen mivel érdemelte ki, hogy a keresztnevén szólítsa. Ennyire nem lenne tekintélye?

\- Yuri Plisetsky. Ő ölte meg Leroyt.

Úgy tűnik, mégis meg kell hálából vendégelnie Phichitet – még csak csinálnia se kellett semmit ebben a ruhában.

A főnöke azért bent akarta tartani Viktort éjszakára, és természetesen Yuurit rendelte oda őrizni a férfit. Yuuri pedig egészen megkönnyebbülten fújta ki a levegőt, hogy igaza volt a megérzéseinek, és nem Viktor volt a tettes.

 

*

 

Yuri egész nap ideges volt. Úgy tűnt, megússza ilyen hülyeségek nélkül, mint bűntudat, de amikor átment Otabekhez, és az őszinte, melegbarna medveszemekbe nézett, nagyon rosszul érezte magát. Mit fog mondani, ha kiderül, hogy ő tette el láb alól azt az idiótát? Beka volt az első barátja, s ironikus módon jóban volt Leroyjal is, amit Yuri nem tudott megérteni; mégis mi közös témájuk lehetett? Beka szerény volt, Leroy pedig végtelenségig beképzelt és arrogáns.

Oké, azt Yurinak is el kellett ismernie, hogy Leroy nem csinált szar zenét.

A szomorú Beka nem túl jó társaság, állapította meg Yuri magában. Úgy volt, hogy játszani fognak, de abból csak az lett, hogy Beka bekapcsolta neki a gépet, aztán leheveredett az ágyára, és a telefonján bújta a híreket Leroy eltűnéséről. Yuri igencsak izzadt. Beka néha felolvasott neki pár hírmorzsát. Megtalálták a hullát Viktorék fészerében, de mire az üggyel megbízott nyomozógyakornok kiért, addigra eltűnt. Viktor a boltban volt, tehát ő nem vihette el. Yuri igenis odaállított Viktorék kertjébe hajnali ötkor a megfelelő vegyszerekkel és azzal a szándékkal, hogy eltűnteti a nyomokat, csakhogy Leroy teste már nem volt a virágágyásban. Még sötét volt, Yuri pedig nem nagyon tudott nyomot követni. Hagyta a fenébe; talán Viktornak volt annyi esze, hogy rögtön elintézze.

Egyre jobban nyomasztotta egy kérdés, amire nem talált választ az öldöklős játékban. Beka közben szomorúan sóhajtozott az ágyon.

\- Melyikünket kedvelted jobban, engem vagy Leroyt?

Beka rámeredt. – Halottakról jót vagy semmit.

\- De most komolyan. Nem mondom el senkinek.

Beka felhorkant. Yurinak eszébe jutott az az alkalom, amikor véletlenül valamilyen titkát elmondta Milának, és nos… másnapra az egész suli arról beszélt, hogy Bekának milyen pocsék randija volt. Lehet, hogy ezért nem akart rá válaszolni.

\- Olyan hülye vagy, Yura – mondta aztán meglepően puhán, mire ő fújt, és újra a képernyő felé fordult. A karaktere közben meghalt, újra kellett kezdenie a pályát.

Yuri nyelt egyet. Utóbb utálni fogja magát azért, amit most tenni készül. Valószínűleg tönkreteszi a jövőjét (illetve már tönkretette), és elveszti az egyetlen barátját, Bekát. De egyszer az életben legalább őszinte lesz.

\- Én öltem meg Leroyt.

Szegény Beka éppen ivott, amikor megtette vallomását, és megdöbbenésében egyenesen ráköpte a kólát. Yuri ázott a felmelegedett, cukros lében, de Bekára nem nagyon tudott mérges lenni. Aztán Beka egyszerűen elröhögte magát, és Yuri megsértődött.

\- Mi van?!

\- Ez valami vicc, ugye?

\- Nem, halál komoly – morogta. Már bánta, hogy egyáltalán vallott, Beka valamiért sosem tudta komolyan venni az ilyen kijelentéseit. Azt se hitte el, hogy egyszer kinyírja Leroyt, s tessék, megtörtént.

\- De… annyival kisebb vagy nála, mégis hogyan… ? – kérdezte elhűlve.

\- Attól még meglökni meg tudom… véletlen volt, oké? – tette hozzá gyorsan, amikor Beka arca egyre jobban elsötétült, ahogy rászakadt a felismerés, hogy az egyik barátja kinyírta a másikat. – Csak el akartam lökni a francba, erre nekiesett a kinyitott beépített szekrénynek, és aztán ott feküdt véresen… 

\- Mi történt utána?

\- Sokkot kaptam, ösztönösen cselekedtem. Ráhúztam egy szemeteszsákot, és elvittem Viktorhoz elrejteni. Mire visszamentem eltűntetni, már nem volt ott.

\- Szerencsétlen – nyögte Beka, és Yuri nem tudta eldönteni, kire érti: rá, Viktorra vagy az áldozatra. – És most mi lesz?

\- Nem t’om – rántotta meg a vállát Yuri, és igyekezett leplezni félelmét.

Odalent nyílt a bejárati ajtó, és a hangokból ítélve több ember is a házba lépett. Yurinak úgy rémlett, hogy csak Beka mamája van otthon, de neki nem volt szokása dübögni a lépcsőn. Lehet, hogy a testvérei jöttek haza? Aztán kivágódott a szoba ajtaja, és farkasszemet néztek egy stukkerrel és egy bilinccsel.

\- Yuri Plisetsky, le van tartóztatva. 

 

*

 

A valódi tettes meglepően erős volt a korához és a méretéhez képest, és Phichit nem győzte lefogni egyedül. Seung-gilnek a segítségére kellett sietnie, mert a fiú végigharapdálta a karját, akár egy ijedt hörcsög, és folyamatosan fújt rájuk.

\- Ezzel csak rontasz a helyzeteden, kölyök.

\- Minden, amit mondasz, felhasználható ellened – tette hozzá elkomolyodva Phichit, ahogy a sérüléseit vizsgálta. Egy-két fognyom vérzett is. Elmerengett, hogy erre vajon kell-e tetanusz.

\- Akkor basszátok meg magatokat!

Seung-gil arca elsötétült, de Phichit gyengéden megfogta a karját. – Hagyd rá, csak provokál. Inkább menjünk.

A gyanúsított nyelvet váltott, s a hangsúlyból ítélve továbbra is őket szidta. Betaszigálták a járőrkocsiba, Seung-gil bevágódott a vezetőülésre, míg Phichit a biztonság kedvéért Plisetsky mellé ült. Még a végén kirágja magát az autóból, ha nem figyelnek. Megkérték a barátját, Otabek Altint is, hogy jöjjön velük elmondani, amit tud. Ő legalább kezes volt, eszében sem volt ellenkezni.

Valahogy idősebbnek és testesebbnek képzelte az elkövetőt. Ez a fiú úgy festett, mint akit egy szellő is elfúj, de ezek szerint nem minden az ártatlan külső. Korán kezdi a bűnözést, az már biztos.

Az út meglepően csendesen zajlott. A fiú magába zuhant, amint kitombolta magát és belátta, hogy innen nincs menekvés. A barátja is meg volt szeppenve, habár neki nem kötötték meg a kezét.

\- Meghoztuk a jómadarakat – csivitelte elégedetten Phichit, ahogy besorjáztak a rendőrkapitányságra. A főnökük, Celestino elismerően biccentett feléjük.

\- Nagyszerű munka srácok. Yuuri mindjárt jön kihallgatni, csak előbb elintézi Nikiforovot.  
Yuuri jó tíz perccel később került elő enyhén kipirulva, és még mindig azt a tapadós nadrágot viselte, amit ráadott. Phichit elégedett volt keze munkájával. Yuuri nagyon szexi volt így, és veszélyesnek tűnt ebben a szerelésben.

\- Főzök neked egy kávét, látom, rád fér – mosolygott rá.

Ahogy befordult az irodába, még hallotta, ahogy Plisetsky az eddig hallott legnormálisabb hangnemben megjegyzi:

\- Jé, maga az a zsaru, akit Viktor annyira meg akar dugni!

 

*

 

Yuuri a nap végére igencsak kifáradt, és még ebédelni is elfelejtett. Celestino megszánta, és vitt neki valami házhoz szállított ételt, amit aztán megosztott Viktorral, mert ő is éhes lehetett. A férfi nem tudott evőpálcikával enni, Yuuri pedig nem mehetett el mellőle, így kénytelen volt megetetni. Viktor túlságosan is elégedett volt ahhoz képest, hogy éppen egy zárkában ült.

Viktornak tulajdonképpen be nem állt a szája, mióta kibökte a gyilkos nevét. Úgy tűnt, nagyon megkönnyebbült, hogy végre nem kell hazudoznia, és nem kell senkit sem fedeznie, még ha a bűnrészesség és a félrevezetés miatt vár rá büntetés. Szemöldök rángatva megjegyezte, hogy ha Yuuri osztja ki neki, akkor nagyon szívesen áll elébe, s ez még csak a kezdet volt. Yuuri szinte kimenekült tőle, amikor hívták, hogy hallgassa ki Yuri Plisetskyt.

Azonban senki egy szóval sem említette neki azt, hogy az őrizetbe vett srác egy tinédzser. Kicsi, szinte alultáplált volt, arca morcos fintorba torzult, ahogy makacsul összepréselte az ajkát, míg Yuuri elmondta bűneit. Jött vele egy másik fiú is, bár ő csak tanúként volt jelen, de vele Celestino foglalkozott.

\- Akkor rakjuk össze a történteket: a kollégiumban talált vérnyomok megerősítik, hogy ott történt a gyilkosság, amiért most itt ül… ülsz velem szemben. A nyomokból ítélve az áldozatot nekilökték a beépített szekrénynek, aminek ki volt nyitva az egyik ajtaja…

\- Csak elcsúszott!

\- … beverte a fejét és meghalt. Ezután egy szemeteszsákot húztál az áldozatra, és elvitted Viktor Nikiforovhoz elrejteni. Hajnali fél háromkor értél oda, felcsengetettél, bevittétek a hullát a kertbe, és letettétek a virágágyásba, ahonnan valahogy reggelre a fészerbe vándorolt, habár Viktor állítása szerint többé nem ért hozzá, sőt az egészet álomnak hitte. Christophe Giacometti megtalálta reggel, hívta a rendőrséget. A helyszínelők még ott találták, de mire én odaértem, már eltűnt. Egy kérdésem van még: hol a hulla?

\- Fogalmam sincs! Biztos elmászott.

Yuuri ciccegett. Nem volt türelme, Viktor már az egészet felélte korábban. – Próbáljuk meg újra: segített még valaki? Esetleg a barátod, akit behoztunk veled?

\- Bekát hagyják ki ebből, semmi köze hozzá! – A fiú megélénkült, feszegette a bilincset. – Egyáltalán minek hozták be?!

\- Ismered Christophe Giacomettit? Ő is benne van? – kérdezte, habár ennek a lehetőségét már rég kizárta. Azért biztos a biztos, hátha véletlenül dalol ez a madárka is egy új nevet.

\- Semmi közöm ahhoz a perverzhez! – fújt Yuri újra.

Yuuri fáradtan sóhajtott, és megdörzsölte az arcát. Haza akart menni és kialudni magát – lehetőleg elfelejteni az egész ügyet, mintha csak álom lett volna, hogy aztán reggel kipihenten felkeljen, és elmenjen Viktorhoz a kávéjáért. Phichit biztatóan megszorította a vállát, ahogy lerakott elé egy pudlis bögrét világosbarna folyadékkal telten. Már megint túl sok tejet rakott bele…

Ki fog neki rendes kávét főzni, ha Viktort lecsukják?

\- Még egyszer megkérdezem, Yuri. Hol. Van. A. Hulla?

\- Nem tudom! – A fiú fűzöld szemei hirtelen könnyekkel teltek meg, ahogy hüppögni kezdett. – Véletlen volt az egész, nem akartam megölni, akármennyire rühelltem a képét.

Yuuri pislogott. Vajon ez egy módszer lenne, hogy megessen rajta a szíve? Ő a maga részéről utálta, ha sírni látják, és a vigasztalásban sem jeleskedett. Azonban most először teljesen őszintének tűnt a fiú, és Yuuri elé dobott egy tízes csomag zsebkendőt.

\- Nem kell sírni, ami megtörtént, megtörtént. Éjszakára itt tartunk, a kollégák közben megkeresik a tetemet. Lehet, hogy elvitte valami állat. – Beleborzongott a gondolatba; nem szeretett volna ő is így járni, és a temetkezési vállalatnak is szép munka lesz a nyugalomba helyezésre helyrepofozni az egykorit.

Yuriból a továbbiakban nem tudott egy értelmes szót sem kihúzni, és végül ráhagyta. Végül is megvan a gyilkos, már csak a hullát kell előkeríteni, és le is zárhatják az ügyet, a többi már a bíróság dolga. Közben kiürült a rendőrkapitányság, Yuuri volt az ügyeletes tiszt, és gyengéd noszogatással bekísérte Yurit a Viktorral szemközti cellába. A fiú szerencsére már belátta, hogy nincs értelme ellenkezni, és szépen befeküdt a priccsre a fal felé fordulva. Nem mozdult, amikor Yuuri rádobott egy mosásra szoruló pokrócot. Utána jött Viktor, aki fehér fogait elővillantva mosolygott rá, míg a szája szív alakra húzódott.

\- Ne vigyorogjon ennyire, még mindig bajban van – jegyezte meg a cellába lépve, habár hiányzott a szigorú él a hangjából.

\- Én is örülök, hogy látom.

Fáradtságában nem figyelt oda egy pillanatra, így csattant mögötte a cellaajtó. Yuuri megpördült, de már túl későn: a zár automatikusan kattant, csak kívülről lehetett kinyitni, hiába rángatta Yuuri. Nekidöntötte a homlokát a hűs fémnek, s azon kapta magát, hogy aznap már ezredszerre sóhajt, és lassan a sírás is kerülgeti a kimerültségtől.

\- Nehéz nap? – kérdezte derűsen Viktor.

\- Csak fogja be. Kérem. Most mi lesz?

\- Együtt alszunk – ragyogott rá Viktor. Yuuri nem tudta eldönteni, hogy sápadjon, vagy inkább vörösödjön.

\- Biztos nem. Nem aludhatok együtt az egyik vádlottal.

\- Akkor sikoltson, hátha meghallják.

Yuuri megrázta a fejét. Esélytelen, legfeljebb csak az éjszakai portás van itt, ő pedig emeletekkel lejjebb van, és általában hangosan hallgatja a zenét, hogy ébren maradjon, míg a kínai haverjával chatel.

\- Azt mondta korábban, hogy kedvel – biggyesztette Viktor az ajkát.

\- Mikor mondtam ilyet? – hüledezett Yuuri. Ez még tőle is szokatlanul nem volt profi.

\- Amikor először kihallgatott. Mielőtt felvette a szexi nacit, ami megjegyzem, hogy a lehető legjobb döntése volt eddig.

Yuuri szenvedve nyögött – oda minden becsülete és tekintélye, s ha ezért megöli Phichitet, akkor nemsokára tényleg cellatársak lesznek Viktorral. Ki hallott már ilyet, hogy ilyen módszerrel bírják beszédre a gyanúsítottat? Akármit is mondott Phichit, ez biztosan nem volt elfogadott vallatási módszer.

\- Rendben – mondta Yuuri belenyugodva sorsába. – Akkor adja ide a párnát, majd alszom a sarokban, öné az ágy.

\- Nem alhat a földön! – ellenkezett Viktor.

\- Miért, fordítva jobban tetszik?

\- Elférünk mi ketten az ágyon.

Mielőtt ellenkezhetett volna, Yuri hangosan és igencsak fenyegetően felhördült. – Ha nem fogjátok be, benneteket is kinyírlak.

Yuuri nem kételkedett a szavában, még ha jelenleg két rács is elválasztotta őket egymástól. Inkább a földet bámulva, önként bemászott Viktor mellé, aki magához karolta, hogy ne essen le a keskeny ágyról. Ahogy összesimult a testük, már tudta, hogy ez rossz ötlet volt, hiszen tagadhatatlanul vonzódott Viktorhoz, és reggelre valószínűleg igencsak kényelmetlen lesz a bőrnadrág. És ha így találnak rájuk, ő lesz az egész őrsön a nevetség tárgya. Ki hallott már arról, hogy valaki véletlen összezárja magát valamelyik vádlottal?

Míg Yuuri hányattatott napján merengett, sötétség borult rájuk, mert nem volt senki, aki újra felkapcsolta volna a magát leoltó villanyt.

 

*

 

Yuuri valóban olyan kényelmetlenül aludt, ahogy előre sejtette, s éles fényre ébredt. Phichit vigyorgott fölötte a kulcsot forgatva a mutatóujján, és Yuuri igyekezett némán lekommunikálni vele gyilkos szándékát, melyet a szoros bőrnadrág idézett elő.

\- Azt mondtam, hogy őrizd a foglyokat, nem azt, hogy együtt aludj valamelyikkel – csóválta a fejét Celestino. Yuuri inkább nem mondott semmit saját védelmében, pedig mindenkihez lett volna keresetlen szava.

\- Hoztam neked váltás ruhát – csiripelte Phichit, és Yuuri arra jutott, hogy a következő értelmes húzásig talán életben hagyja barátját. – És valakit, akinek nagyon hiányoztál.

Egy szőrös, barna kutya repült Yuuri karjaiba, és szeretetteljes nyalásokkal halmozta el az arcát. Yuuri két napja először nevetett őszintén, örömmel. Miután Vicchannal kiörömködték magukat, a kutya elment körülszaglászni a helyiségben, és azonnal összebarátkozott Viktorral, aki lelkesen gügyögött neki a rács mögül.

\- Milyen édes! Hogy hívják? Nekem is van otthon egy uszkárom, csak nagyobb. – Felnyögött. – Jaj, mi lesz Makkachinnal, ha én a hűvösön ülök?

\- Ne aggódjon, a lakótársa biztosan gondoskodni fog róla.

Viktor elszontyolodott, és Vicchan megérezve rossz hangulatát empatikusan nyalogatta a kezét. Yuuri közben megtudta, hogy nincs szükség a hullakereső szolgáltatásaira (Yuri ezt hallva felnevetett – komolyan az a pici dög keresne tetemeket?), ugyanis Leroy már a hullaházban fekszik. Az éjszaka folyamán megkerült egy Viktorék házától nem olyan messzi árokból.

Hirtelen zaj hallatszódott a folyosóról, és Yuuri kötelességtudóan kiszaladt Phichit nyomában utánanézni, mi történik. A nadrág még begombolatlanul lógott rajta – Viktor nagy örömére, amit füttyögéssel adott tudtára.

Az irodában egy igen eleven, zavarodott és koszos Jean-Jacques Leroy álldogált derekán egy megcsavarodott szemeteszsákkal, és éppen kirázta hajából a földdarabokat. Körbepillantott, zavaros pillantásából ítélve nem igazán tudta eldönteni, hogy hol van, és hogy miért néz rá mindenki úgy, mintha szellemet látnának, aztán egy-egy J betűt formálva az ujjaival maga elé emelte a kezeit, és felkiáltott:

\- It’s JJ style! – S azzal elvesztette az eszméletét.

 

*

 

Valószínűleg arra ébredhetett, hogy nem kap levegőt a zsákban, amiben igen hanyagul   
elföldelték.

Amikor nekiment a szekrényajtónak, komolyan azt hitte, hogy itt a vég. Lehet, hogy tényleg meg kellett volna fogadnia Otabek tanácsát, hogy ne piszkálja a kicsi Yurit, de ha egyszer olyan vicces volt, amikor felhúzta magát… Az utolsó dolog, amit még látott szeme lecsukódása előtt, az Yuri döbbent-rémült kifejezése volt.

A testét zúzódások tömkelege borította a sajgásból ítélve. Nagy nehezen kiküzdötte magát a zsákból, felkelt, elbotorkált a sötétben egy ajtóig – a túlvilágé lenne? –, míg rettenetesen szédült és hasogatott a feje. Abból nem lehet baj, ha ledől egy kicsit pihenni…

Következő alkalommal a pázsiton riadt, és sárga rendőrségi szalagok vették körül. Nem tudta felidézni, mi történt, de azért feltápászkodott, és elindult az egyik irányba letarolva és magával húzva a sárga szalagot. Átmászott egy szépen nyesett sövényen, s egy szántóföldre jutott. Fogalma sem volt, merre lehet, nem ismerte a városnak ezt a részét, de azért elindult egy irányba. Egészen addig ment, míg bele nem hanyatlott egy alattomos árokba. Végül is egy kis hunyás még ráférhet…

Legutóbb egy hullaházban ébredt, s a boncnok halk sikollyal ugrott el tőle. Fiatal volt, bizonyára ő volt az első ébredő hullája. Derűsen intett neki, vetett egy pillantást a véres fejű fiatalemberre a tükörben, aztán vállat rántott, és elhagyta az épületet. Logikusnak tűnt bemenni a rendőrkapitányságra elájulni.

 

*

 

Viktor hihetetlen két napot tudott maga mögött, s a leghihetetlenebb az volt az egészben, hogy megúszta az ügyet egy dorgálással. Chris a fejét csóválva hallgatta végig a teljes történetet, és a végén már ő is nevetett rajta.

\- Legközelebb ne segíts a kölyöknek. Következőnek aztán tényleg hoz egy igazi hullát.

Megrántotta a vállát. Az a baj, hogy jól ismerte magát, máskor is meg fog esni a szíve munkaadója unokáján. Nikolai egyébként hálálkodva felhívta délelőtt, amiért megpróbált segíteni Yurinak, akit végül is egyelőre szintén hazaengedtek.

\- No, és mesélj csak arról, hogy mi lett a te jóképű nyomozógyakornokoddal.

Viktor végtelenül szomorúan sóhajtott. Yuuri nem húzta sokáig a búcsúzkodást, Nikolai pedig szabadságot adott neki a hét további részére, hogy kiheverhesse az izgalmakat, s kifesthesse érzelmeit. Nem mintha valószínű lenne, hogy Yuuri valaha is be fog még térni hozzájuk kávézni. Bizonyára egy életre elege lett Viktorból.

\- Hülye vagy, fiam – mondta puhán Chris. – Hát ennyit ér a tanításom?

Viktor tudta, hogy örökké élni fog benne első (és utolsó), nem egészen így tervezett éjszakájuk emlékei és Yuuri alakja a karjaiban, és ez talán elég lesz arra, hogy enyhítse a fájdalmat, amiért nem lett belőlük semmi. Csak fél füllel hallgatta Chris dorgálását, miszerint azért el kellett volna hívnia randizni Yuurit, ki tudja, mennyire hagyott a férfiben mély nyomot közös kalandjuk. Gépiesen vakargatta Makkachin füle tövét, aztán összerezzent a csengőszóra.

Múltkor is így kezdődött minden.

\- Te nyitsz ajtót – vetette oda Chris. Viktor tenyere megizzadt. Yuri jött volna vissza ezúttal egy tisztességesen elintézett hullával?

Amikor ajtót nyitott, a küszöbön Yuuri ácsorgott. Kipirult és kicsit megizzadt a biciklizésben, járműjét a kerítésnek támasztotta. Csinos volt, csinosabb, mint ahogy azt hivatala indokolta, és Viktor tátott szájjal bámulta a jelenést. Bizonyára ő is úgy beverte a fejét, mint Leroy, és most hallucinál. Vagy Yuri beváltotta az ígéretét, tényleg kinyírta őket, és a túlvilágon Yuuri fogadja angyalként.

Yuuri kezét tördelve beszélni kezdett.

\- Gondoltam, érdekelheti, hogy Leroy végül egyikőjük ellen sem tett feljelentést. Azt mondta, hogy megbocsát, akár Isten is megbocsát… vagy valami hasonló. Mázlijuk volt, mondhatom. Yurit azért megfigyelés alá helyeztük, és a főnököm javasolta, hogy tartsam magán a szemem… - Nyelt egyet, és nagy levegőt vett. – Szóval… eljönne… csinálna nekem egy kávét, kérem?

Viktor néma ámulattal engedte be.

Talán még lehet valami az álmából a tengerparti villával és a szexi nyomozó férjjel.


End file.
